Arkay
Summary Arkay is the Aedric God of Life & Death, and a part of the Pantheon of the Eight Divines. Strangely, unlike the other deities of Mundus, Arkay is seemingly not one of the Et'Ada birthed through the interplay of Anu and Padomay at the dawn of existence, but rather a being who ascended to godhood after the Mortal Plane's creation. According to a popular, though unlikely legend, Arkay was once an ordinary shopkeeper who collected books to satisfy his passion for knowledge. Upon finding an ancient tome containing mysteries of life and death, he studied it to the point of obsession, becoming consumed by the secrets of its pages and ignoring everything else in his life, which made him fall mortally ill. As he laid in his deathbed, Arkay saw a vision of the goddess Mara and begged her to allow him to continue his studies beyond death so that he could teach them to mortals. In reply, Mara transformed Arkay into the God of Life & Death. Other, more believable myths simply hold that Arkay was a lesser spirit who obtained power and purpose as consequence of Mundus' creation. As the very concepts of Life & Death were meaningless and indistinct from one another before the invention of the Mortal Plane, this idea certainly holds merit. Whatever the truth, Arkay is a popular deity in Tamriel, particularly in societies where Akatosh, his father, is seem as too distant and incomprehensible by the layman, allowing him to act as the intermediary between mortals and the King of the Gods. Arkay is often associated with the harvest and agriculture, as the cycle of the seasons is akin to the cycle of life & death, and his cults are usually responsible for handling funeral and burial rites. Perhaps the most unusual interpretation of Arkay is found in Skyrim, where he is known as Orkey. He is viewed as a treacherous deity, and an enemy of Shor and the Nords, who steals the lives of mortals and condemns them to unworthy deaths of illness and old age, as opposed to glorious death in violent combat. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: Arkay (Also called Ark'ay, RKHET, Orkey, To-Arcka, Tu'whacca). Known by many titles, such as The God of Birth and Death, The Lord of the Wheel of Life, The Tricky God, The God of Nobody Really Cares, The Snake, The Old Knocker, etc. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable. Depicted and referred to as male. Age: Inapplicable. Classification: Aedric Divine, God of Life & Death, Possibly a Former Mortal Powers and Abilities: Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 and 9), Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly. Comparable to Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection, Acausality (Type 5), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Magic, Absorption, Intangibility, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Omnipresence, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Dimension Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Arkay is one of the Eight Aedric Divines who sustain and stabilize the whole multiverse of Mundus, keeping it from being consumed by the void of Oblivion. Holds and embodies his own plane of existence, which is infinite in size and higher-dimensional, and controls every aspect of it. Created and embodies the dual concepts of Life & Death, and administers the continuation of their cycle across the Mundus. Should be at least comparable to the Daedric Princes of Oblivion, if not outright superior to them) Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent in his Divine Plane Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal, likely higher Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Bound to the Mundus Gallery ArkaySancreTor.jpg|''Statue of Arkay in Sancre Tor'' ArkayStatue.jpg|''Statue of Arkay in Cheydinhal'' Tu'whacca.jpg|''Drawing of the Yokudan Tu'Whacca'' OrkeyArt.jpg|''Nordic illustration depicting Orkey as the Snake Totem'' KeeperOfTheHall.jpg|''The Keeper Of The Hall, an Avatar of Tu'whacca '' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Orcs Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Snakes Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings